Crossed Paths
by HyaHya
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_I read Charchisto's magic and just had to write my own!_

_This is my first crossover, sorry if I kinda pick which I prefer out of twilight and YD, I can't help it!_

_GO TO CHARCHISTO'S FIC NOW but please read mine afterwards!_

_Sorry if this is a bit similar to Charchisto's Cosmic Love, if it is TELL ME! I do not want to feel like someone who steals ideas._

_I am going to be jumping between twilight POV and YD POV._

_Crossed Paths_

_Synopsis: After an argument in forks gets out of hand the Cullen's were forced to move and they just happened to move to an area claimed by different sort of vampires completely. _

Chapter One – New Country, new start, new species.

**(Twilighties POV)**

"Why on earth did we have to move?" Renesmee grumbled to herself knowing everyone would hear. "I mean I could understand cities but countries, No way…" She glared out the window of her father's Volvo, she could see Jasper and Alice in their convertible followed by Rosalie and Emmett each in their separate cars and Esme and Carlisle led the group of ridiculously expensive cars as Renesmee saw it.

Bella looked round at her daughter, Edward would say Renesmee got her stubbornness from Bella but they were both as bad as each other. "You know why," She paused to compose herself, she was just as miserable as Renesmee but it wouldn't do to show. "We can't go back; they said they would kill us,"

They had never thought that you could un-imprint someone but Jacob had, he said Renesmee was the reason he had been 'enslaved' and that they were working vampire tricks on him. It had hurt and she now needed a change, they all did but she didn't expect them to move countries.

"Anyway it's pretty nice where we are going, apparently it always rains in England and we are going to Lancashire where there have been lots of freak storms so we can play baseball whenever we like and there is a school you can go to and now you have stopped aging you will fit right in," Renesmee shook her head, her bronze curls bounced gently now reaching her bottom.

"What if I don't fit in?" Bella sighed and looked her daughter with an exaggerated sigh sometimes it was so easy to forget Bella was about the same age as her daughter embarrassingly enough.

"You will have every boy desperate to help you if you are anything like your father," she smiled warmly, Edward had attracted every one of the opposite sex to help him even when he didn't want it and all vampires did that so Renesmee would too.

"And if you are like Bella then you will be so endearingly beautiful you will have no choice but to have an escort at all times," Edward chuckled from the driving seat, Bella stroked his hair affectionately. "It will all be fine," At times like this her father was annoying, he could always tell what she was thinking sometimes she wished she had an ability like her mother to block him but hers was still nice. "Your gift is nice too!" Edward said proving Renesmee's point.

They passed a school which Edward stopped by, it was broadcasting so many angry thoughts and the storm seemed to be originating from there but he couldn't work them out, they seemed to be in a different language but they weren't, they were foreign to him like a different species.  
Suddenly the school went quiet and all the signals vanished along with the pouring rain that had been soaking the Cullen's, he must have imagined it. He patted Renesmee's shoulder, "that is the school you will be going to," Renesmee rolled her eyes; obviously school was not her idea of fun.

"I already know everything!" She said waving her arms in frustration.

Shortly after that they headed to their new house, it was an old manor that needed to be renovated and would make a nice house for the Cullen's.

**The next day**

Renesmee sat on her bed, her gaze was burning an invisible hole in the wall. After being settled in they were ready for job hunting and school. Well just Carlise was job hunting, Esme was making the house inhabitable and Rosalie, Emmett and her parents were going into collage while she was going to stupid school. She tugged on the yellow striped tie aggressively; her family could teach her more than a school would ever know.

Her father drove her to school and they arrived early enough to go and see the head teacher, a fairly young friendly person called Miss McCauley. She was a bit speechless when she first saw Edward but got over it quickly and gave her a map.

Renesmee's first lesson was two rooms down from the head teacher's office so it wouldn't be too difficult to go there if she was confused.

When she got in there was no teacher in there, no one noticed her as they were two busy watching a pair of students. A blonde girl sat down next to an incredibly handsome raven haired boy, he was incredible, and Renesmee thought he was more than vampire pretty. The boy scowled at the blonde girl and stood abruptly grabbing his bag and moving to the empty desk by where Renesmee was standing. His eyebrows rose slightly when he saw her but his features were back in a scowl before she could analyse his expression properly, he slumped to his seat and began glaring at the blonde again who was staring back with an apologetic pout. Renesmee went to stand by the teacher's desk, the dark haired boy had only been sitting for a few seconds before about eight girls ran to the seat next to him, none of them actually got to the seat as they were all fighting to squeeze through the gaps inbetween the desk but the blonde just watched him sadly. Then she realised the majority of the boys in the class had stopped watching the silently arguing pair and were staring at *her*. She guessed her vampire charms were working.

"In your seats!" the teacher screeched as he walked in and all the girls disappointedly wondered back to their seats.

"Excuse me sir but I'm new, my name is Renesmee Cullen" her parents had told her she had to address all the teachers by sir or Miss and always introduce herself. The teacher considered her for a moment before looking round the class, there was only one empty seat.

"Welcome to Garside Grange Renesmee, go over and sit by Vladimir over there," Renesmee grinned, she wanted to meet this Vladimir regardless of the scowls she was receiving.


	2. Wow

_Oops, I didn't post once during the hols :P_

_Nessie and Vlad are MADE FOR EACH OTHER!_

_Please review!_

_I think it's cute if they both call each other by the long versions of their names _

Chapter Two – Wow

Vlad watched Renesmee, she was undoubtedly beautiful but there was something out about her. She wasn't completely human but she definitely had blood in her veins. Everything about her was beautiful, those bronze curls, chocolate brown irises and her pale creamy skin that glowed like the moon. Her unique blood and light pink flush made her so desirable for Vlad and it worried him slightly. Her peculiar heart rate just made things worse; it was like a humming bird's wings, soft, light and fast along with her occasional breathing which was once every minute.

"Vlad," He heard someone whisper, he looked towards the sound. Erin. He scowled, she hurt him too many times so he was ending it, and he didn't even want to look at her. "Vlad please!" He pretended not to hear her and just glared down at his paper. She said several things that Vlad didn't want to hear and so ignored her completely.

"Vladimir Count, would you like to explain why there is just one word on your paper? One that is not going to get you out of a detention," Vlad looked down at his paper sheepishly, the one word was 'No', he looked hopefully up at his teacher and put a full stop next to 'No' "That doesn't make it better,"

"Sorry Sir it was my fault," Why was Renesmee speaking up for him and taking the blame? "I was asking Vladimir about the school,"

"Very well Miss Cullen but do not expect me to let you off lightly next time, you can yack all you want after my lesson!" And with that the teacher stalked back to his desk. Vlad looked at her, she really was beautiful…

"Why did you help me?"

**TWILIGHTIES POV!**

Renesmee couldn't take her eyes off him; not even vampire beauty was that pretty yet here he was the most handsome thing she had ever laid eyes on. He was… just wow, there was no other way to say it Renesmee couldn't stop herself obsessing over this boy. His good looks was something that couldn't be created by vampire beauty or plastic surgery, it was true natural beauty.

"Vladimir…" The teacher said. What a beautiful name… then she realised what the teacher was saying. "That is not going to get you out of a detention," She listened, then she realised something was missing… her senses weren't as great as her parents but she could hear two heartbeats. Her irregular flutter and the teacher's dull ba-bum but nothing from Vladimir. He wasn't a vampire though; he smelt wrong. He smelt like human deodorant and metallic but there was something else underneath that, she could smell power and what scared her the most was she could smell evil.

"Sorry Sir it was my fault," Maybe he would warm to her more if she helped him. "I was asking Vladimir about the school,"

"Very well Miss Cullen but do not expect me to let you off lightly next time, you can yack all you want after my lesson!" And with that the teacher stalked back to his desk. Vladimir looked at her, and she smiled back trying to stop her heart flying out of her chest.

"Why did you help me?" That was totally NOT the question she was expecting!

"Because you seem like a nice guy and now you have to spend break time with me," Vladimir nodded accepting her answer but gazing at her like he was X-raying her. "Why were you ignoring that girl?" Vladimir didn't answer just started working on his paper ignoring all the distractions.

HyaHya Blah Blah Twilighties still! HyaHya

Renesmee followed Vladimir out of the geography room, he seemed to be keeping his promise and not running off then he suddenly changed direction, she saw why the blonde girl was following them.

Vladimir spun round to face the blonde girl, obviously bored of running away, for a second she could have sworn his eyes turned black but it was so fast she could have missed it.  
"Go away, Erin," Erin looked at him, apologies written all over her face.

"I'm sorry!" She almost cried.

"Not sorry enough," He turned and stalked off, he seemed to have forgotten Renesmee had seen the whole thing.

As they wandered down the corridor in silence Vladimir started asking questions.

"Soo…. Where are you from Renesmee?" They both were treading lightly, it could be dangerous if she pushed Vladimir too far, he smelt like power and it scared her; the power had a tint of evil and corruption to it, how could this polite albeit odd boy be evil?

"America… what about you, your accent isn't quite English," There was a slightly foreign tint to his voice; gosh… his voice was beautiful.

"Ohm... When I was twelve I moved here from Transylvania," He seemed to be dodging her questions.

"Vlad," a teacher had rounded the corner. "I see you have met Renesmee, would you mind showing her around? I hope you don't mind missing lessons,"

"Not at all…" Vladimir grinned and led Renesmee down a corridor explaining which part of the school they were in and where she needed to go for which lessons.

Eventually they reached an unrecognisable part of the school, the walls were dark brown and gothic décor was obvious. Suddenly Vladimir had gripped her tightly by the shoulders.

"Would you mind telling me what you are?" Renesmee pulled slightly against his grip, there was no way she could escape.

"Only if tell me," He scowled at her, even when he was angry he turned her on, _Stop it Renesmee! He might be the enemy._

"You smell odd," he commented, Renesmee couldn't help snorting.

"Says you! And how can you even smell me,"

"What's wrong with my scent? And I never said yours was bad, just odd. It smells quite nice," He stopped for a second before talking again. "My senses are more developed than average humans,"

"You smell like human deodorant and…" She didn't really want to finish her sentence.

"And…?" He narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter! Now tell me what you are!"

"How about this," he suggested, "We both say on three,"

"1, 2, 3"

Neither of them spoke a word.


	3. Hypnosis

_This chapter kinda… sucks._

Chapter 3 – Hypnosis

Ingrid walked round the corner, Vlad had his fists locked round a pale girl's shoulders. The girl's heart rate sounded like birds wings, she thought it was slightly weird but then again Vlad seemed to have that effect on all girls. Why on earth they were so interested with that wimpire was beyond her but they were and Vlad could have had his pick of victims if he acted like a real vampire.

"Could you do that somewhere else?" She asked rudely.

"Go away Ingrid!" he snarled, but there was something else there, a warning.

"Fine," She stalked off, eying the girl as she left.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

"You're not going to tell me what you are, are you?" Vlad shook his head, it was important Renesmee didn't know his identity.

"Just know this," He hissed at her his whole demeanour changing completely. "This territory is claimed, any move against us is a threat which we will retaliate to!" Vlad jerked backwards and breathed deeply, trying to force the evil abyss back in; he hadn't expect his reflection to suddenly burst forward. This girl woke things inside him he couldn't control. Renesmee stepped backwards obviously startled by his sudden personality jump.

He stomped off and Renesmee followed what else could the girl do?

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

They spent the rest of the day in silence, Vladimir's sudden mood change had scared the life out of her dare she admit it. It turned out her timetable was identical to Vladimir's and she was sat next to him in those lessons as there was always an empty space there. He didn't speak a word to her; it was almost like he was scared of himself.

At the end of the day her dad came to pick her up, Vladimir had gone to his part of the school but not before warning her that humans were not to be harmed, he seemed to have had dealings with other supernatural beings.

"Dad," Renesmee started, this would be awkward. Suddenly the car screeched to a halt.

"What?" He had read her thoughts. "We need to talk to Carlisle but how is this possible? We need to find out more about these supernatural beings…" The car had started again and her dad was driving with no respect for the speed limit what so ever.

The next day another new student had joined the school, her name was Bella Cullen.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

**THE NEXT DAY!**

First lesson was English, Vlad heard that strange but familiar heart beat and Renesmee walked in through the door. She was still really pretty and she was followed by another girl who looked remarkably like her but not quite the same. The other girl was beautiful sure but it was a glamor, he could see underneath that, the girl underneath was pretty but not as pretty as her glamor but she looked and smelt the same as Renesmee. They both sat either side of Vlad and oddly enough it would have been scarier if two of the girls who had a crush on him had done that.

"So now you've brought your mum along, great," He hissed to Renesmee. The second the pair had walked through the door he'd worked it out. Renesmee widened her eyes at this and poked her mum in the shoulder. Vlad felt a telepathic message pass between them, he couldn't read it though. Her mum eyed him suspiciously and continued watching him.

The bell went and all the students began milling out, Vlad left and he knew the pair had followed him. He managed to give 'Bella' the slip but Renesmee already knew the school perfectly somehow.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

This was serious… Renesmee had no idea what he was. He was dead there was no doubt about it but he wasn't a vampire, he smelt wrong. They had asked Alice about him but she couldn't see anything.

Renesmee shrank away when she looked at him. His eyes were blue; they held a thousand different thoughts but told her none.

"You're certainly not a zombie or a vampire and you can't be a werewolf so what are you?" He whispered to her and she jumped. She was a vampire so why was he saying she wasn't?

"I am a vampire!"

"You can't be!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a vampire!" They both froze.

"You're lying!" They both snarled simultaneously. Suddenly Renesmee winced and Vladimir's eyes glazed over. She had been clenching her hands tightly and her invincible vampire nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. Vladimir gasped and his eyes turned black again.

Instead of stepping towards her he stepped back though. He grabbed his nose and covered his mouth.

"What are you doing…?" Renesmee took a step forward and he moved backwards.

"It's… the… blood…" He somehow said through his palm.

"It can't be, you're not a vampire!" She waved her bleeding hand in front of his face. He tried to ignore it, he really did but she had just crossed the line.

"Get back!" He snarled baring his fangs.

"You're a vampire!" She shrieked

"Glad we cleared that up," Vladimir said calmly before grabbing her by the arm and disappearing? It was difficult to work out what happened as it was so fast… She could see his legs moving but it was so fast it was blurry even with her vision. They ended up in that part of the school he had showed her and lived in. He dragged her into a room.

"You're a vampire?" She half asked half told to herself.

"I thought you got that!" he growled then he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Suddenly he was looking directly into her eyes and speaking calmly and persuasively. "I am not a vampire…" Renesmee frowned; his eyes seemed to be glowing yellow.

The room shook slightly, flames on candles jumped higher and objects bounced and rolled. Vladimir still stared intently into her brown iris's his still glowing a green yellow colour.

"Uh…" That's all Renesmee could say, his eyes were beautiful.

The room seemed to shake with more force and objects went flying off the tables as Vladimir's face contorted with effort.

Suddenly everything crashed to the floor –it had been hovering above the ground- and the candles went out as the room gave a final shake.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

There wasn't a single thing in existence that could resist vampire hypnosis.

There was only one thing that stopped hypnosis working.

I think we all know what that is.

"Bats!" Vlad swore.

TBC

_A/N I think we all know where this is going yeh?_


	4. Share

_**Charchisto: **__Well it is kind of scary when some suddenly bares fangs isn't eet? Thanks I might try and keep the Draculas out of this but I am definitely going to have some fun when it comes to the Cullen's! Vlad isn't exactly in love yet… They are destined to be together so No hypnosis! I suppose I could try have Renesmee hypnotised by Ingrid or something? The relationship will definitely develop because THEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGTHER! GO VLENESMIR! (A mix of Vladimir and Renesmee)_

_Renesmee is trying her best to deny it all!_

_Im slightly worried I rushed into things too fast…_

_Great news! I am writing a fic alongside this but I haven't posted it, when all of them are done I shall!_

_R&R pweez and I give yah a hug!_

Chapter 4 – Share

Vlad stared at Renesmee; it seemed he was being hypnotised and not her. There was a link between them, a connection which was blocking his hypnosis. Was it love? It felt like destiny more like. Why couldn't he as the chosen one be able to hypnotise her? He mentally sighed and more objects went spilling onto the floor thanks to him.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Confused? Maybe

Puzzled? Perhaps

Totally and utterly bambozzled? YES!

Renesmee was up on her feet and on the other side of the room before he could try anymore funny tricks on her. She scowled at him narrowing her eyes trying to look into him. He simply looked back innocently like he was some school boy not a murderous vampire; it caused rage to boil in her stomach. Why should a killer be so quaint and polite? She moved slowly back across the room until she stood in front of him. He was an inch of too taller than her and his familiar aura of power seemed to circle him. She drew her fist back to punch him with all her might but when she sent her fist forward with vampire speed.

He caught it before it even neared his face.

"What was that for?" He snarled sounding slightly hurt.

"Murderer!" She snapped "You kill humans and teenagers!" She attempted to slap him across the cheek but her hand was gently stopped before she could even get within an inch. Then she lost it, she wanted to beat him to a pulp for his threats and his nature.

Suddenly she was pinned to the wall by nothingness. Vladimir's hand was extended towards her but It couldn't have been him could it?

"That's your vampire ability? Telekinesis and fangs with an odd smell?" That must be it; he just must have a strange ability.

"I'm not sure what you mean…."

"You know the ability you got when you were bitten!" She knew she was right as there was no other explanation!

"I wasn't bitten…"

"Don't be silly!" She laughed, but it was more to reassure herself than anything else. "Everyone is bitten, that's how we become vampires!"

"I wasn't bitten!" He snapped "And if you are a vampire you should know who I am!"

"Uh…?" Now it was her turn to be confused

"Vladimir Dracula…" He looked at her expectantly. "The Chosen One! Ring any bells?"

"What are you talking about?" She gawped at him ignoring the fact she was still stuck to a wall. "Are you part of the Volturi?" She started to squirm.

"What is the Volturi?"

"What is The Chosen One?"

For the second time in minutes they stared at each other in silence.

"Hang on… Dracula? Like Stokers Dracula?" Vladimir slapped his face and groaned.

"Why has everyone read that book? No! Well yes… the book is based on my dad!"

"How old is your dad?" Vladimir started counting on his fingers.

"600," _That's a looong time! _Renesmee thought

"So when did he bite you?"

"He didn't!"

"Well how did you meet?" That sounded slightly wrong.

"Well maybe when my mum had me!"_?_ _What is he talking about? _It was like listening to gibberish.

"Vampires can't have children…"

"Yes they can!"

"No they can't!"

"How do you explain my existence then?" Renesmee didn't say anything, there was no explaination.

"You must being lying," She said

"Try me," He scowled at her. "Let's do some sharing, I know about your telepathy so I share you share?" He extended a pale hand.

"Deal," Renesmee said shaking his hand.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

_**BOTH POVS (HOW ON EARTH DID I WRITE THIS?)**_

The rush of feelings and memories both vampires were given made their hands jump apart in shock but they had already transferred enough.

"You are a vampire!"

"And so are you!"

It was strange, they were both vampires but their lives in general were totally different.

Both stood in silence as they attempted to make sense of the memories filtering through their heads.

"So you are the Chosen One," Renesmee said, suddenly nervous because Vladimir was suddenly dangerous. She circled him looking into him.

"You are half human," He circled her too, he had an almost predatory air about him and he stood tall and regal, he didn't bow to orders; he made people bow. "Why are you here?"

"Argument with Wolves, needed to start over, you?"

"Hiding from slayers," It was sharp and simple.

"Vampire slayers? They actually exsist?" Vlad looked her like she was crazy.

"Obviously!"

"VLADIMIR!" The shout was terrifyingly loud but Vlad didn't flinch, just forcing her into the wardrobe before she could utter a word. She could just see out of the crack and when she saw the figure dressed in black and red Armani she held her breath.

"What do you want dad?" This man was Vladimir's father? When she saw the man's face she could see the resemblance.

"Miss McCauley wants you to give the new students a tour," He froze sniffing the air. "Have you had a breather in here?"

"N-no,"

"I should hope not, I do not want the chosen One dating anymore slayers or breathers!"

"Don't worry dad, I won't,"

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

While Vlad was continuing the tour Renesmee stared at him and he watched back. It wasn't a stare of adornment or anger, it was just a wondering stare, it wasn't a smile but it was a start.


	5. Liquid Silver

_This was supposed to be a funny/cute/sweet chapter about Renesmee and Vlad until my imagination got the best of me and I ruined it lol but I will have a cute chapter coming up!_

_Sorry twilight fans, Bella is going to get a little battered_

_**BookWormsAreADyingRace: **__Thanks! This isn't exactly the soon you probably wanted but I will try and update regularly for everything (and probably fail miserably) please do update yours! I love reading crossovers. *HUGS!*_

_**Charchisto: **__I hope you are updating soon! I'm actually surprised I managed to do decent updates I guess it is what reviews does to ya! I always think Vlad is always kinda aggressive (dare I say it) in his methods of finding out information and Renesmee, well we don't know what she'll be like so I just made eet up! I'm so glad I make people excited :D_

_**REVIEW PWEEZ!**_

Chapter 5 – Liquid Silver

His mouth watered. The smooth slightly thicker than water liquid filled his mouth. He sighed closing his eyes with pleasure.

"No drinks in lessons Vlad," Vlad groaned and put his water bottle back in the bag, he was so thirsty. "Now today we are going to be doing self-portraits," Vlad inwardly groaned, how was he supposed to draw himself? He hadn't seen his appearance for almost 2 years. He looked around in dismay to see Renesmee delightedly grabbing various pieces of art equipment while chatting avidly away to Bella who glared at Vlad with increased intensity. _Did you tell her? _He telepathically whispered to Renesmee only to find a barrier blocking him. He cautiously poked the barrier; it was like tapping on cling film and Bella's scowl deepened. Was she blocking him? He poked it again and was mentally thrown backwards, she was pushing him out! He concentrated and pushed on Bella's wall.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Her mother and Vladimir were having some odd staring match where they unblinkingly scowled at each other and every so often one of them flinched and frowned further.

She looked between the pair; they seemed to have forgotten she was there.

Vladimir blinked and that's when the lightning started.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

The problem for Vlad was he couldn't properly see or sense the wall; he needed some sort of idea of what it was. His temper flared and thunder crackled loudly outside. Then he closed his eyes taking deep breaths while trying to reach the same frequency of Bella's shield, it was like a radio station she was just on a different frequency and if he could reach it he could see it. His eyes burst open and he saw the world as Bella did.

If Bella's reaction was anything to go by then he must have done something right, her eyes widened to the size of melons and a small strangled growl forced its way out her throat.

Bella's barrier was easy to see, a wall of translucent silver circled round him, and he was totally isolated. He could also make out people but not in the normal way, everyone behind Bella's barrier were like ghosts; he couldn't see them clearly but every so often someone would jostle past him and his could see their mind as a bright star. He grinned; this was an awesome way to see the world.

He took a few steps forward until he was almost touching the barrier with his nose. He raised his hand and rubbed it along the barrier, it felt solid enough… He gripped it with his nails and pulled.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Bella hadn't been scared when he had tried to reach Renesmee, she hadn't been scared when he pushed on her wall, and she hadn't been scared when the thunder and lightning started but now she was scared.

His eyes had turned liquid silver and he was in her shield zone; she was sure he could see it and that was confirmed when he touched a barrier that was supposed to be a non-physical wall and pulled it.

In her shield zone she could see everyone within her shield like bright stars but when Vlad suddenly appeared red as a kind of warning light as all of her senses panicked.

It was like having your clothes ripped off when Bella's shield was ripped open, she felt exposed to the world and not to mention Vlad could mentally assault her and her daughter until they cracked and if he had some sort of ability like Jane's… She couldn't allow it!

Motherly instinct mixed with self-preservation took over and Bella charged at Vlad.

She was on the floor before she could even snarl.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

She was undoubtedly trained but he was trained better.

She launched herself at him with a ferocious growl curving her wrists so she could scratch his face. Why did they always go for his face? Whenever Erin used to hit him he was slapped round the face, same with Ingrid and Renesmee, even Bertrand went for his face in training! It just wasn't fair!

He lowered himself into a strategic stance so he could attack.

As she ran at him he grasped her wrist, twisted it and trapped it behind her back. Her skin was smooth and felt like marble but also it was freezing cold almost like ice. Bella looked at him surprised; his skin was soft like a human's but cold like a vampire's.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

She didn't know how long it had been since she felt physical discomfort not to mention actually pain but when her wrist had been grabbed tightly and twisted behind her bag then her legs kicked from under her it had… hurt… and the feeling of having her shield ripped away was painful too.

Was he human? No, she couldn't sense any type of heartbeat or pulse radiating from him also he was cold; no human was that cold. He couldn't be a vampire…. He smelt wrong, like… evil and corruption, it wasn't a bad smell though, he smelt vampire good.

She looked at the Vlad and for the first time in years, she felt fear.


	6. Reflections Not bad ones!

_Heeeeeyyyy! Im back with anoda chapter, might be difficult to post though as my internet is breaking down at random moments_

_I promised, heres my cute chappie!_

_For it to be cute, Vlad or Nessie must be embarrassed yes?_

_No bad Vlad this chapter, that's nawt what the title means_

_Anyone watched the opening ceremony friday night? GO TEAM GB!_

_Having a bit of trouble with my posting :L I am not going to start anything new until everything else is done._

_IMPORTANT NOTE: I AM POSTING ON WEDNESDAYS AND SATURDAYS ONLY!_

_Soz mateys I had to go ruin the ending but I have gotten over mah irrational hatred of Bella :D but Edward, yo going dooowwn!_

_**Baffledcarcajou1:**__ :D I love it when people say that :D I am going to try my hardest to get all my stories updated each week :P_

_**BookWormsAreADyingRace: **__I totally get you, near the end of balance I left it like a WHOLE MONTH on a cliffhanger… Oopssies…. I have kinda got over my serious dislike of Bella cuz I have finished beating the crap outta her. I have writers block every so often, its supar annoying!_

_**Charchisto: **__I haven't had Vlad really reacted but it will explode back at the Cullens *Spoiler oopsies!* Its always difficult being in the middle but this chapter is going to be cuuutee :D there wasn't going to be any fighting but as usual my imagination got the best of me and I screwed it :o Bella held a major role books so I figure I would give her a couple of chapters of spotlight_

_**StormQueen6711: **__:D Thanks! :D :D :D :D_

Chapter 6 – Reflections (Not bad ones!)

Vlads paper was still empty. He had been put in detention until he completed his portrait but he didn't know what to paint! He knew he had pale skin, black short hair and green eyes, oh and he didn't he have a nose also? Looking down at his blank sheet of paper he realised that didn't really help as he was still short of a face shape and hair.

He picked up the mirror that had been laid next to him and glared at it as hard as he could, maybe his reflection would reappear in it? He must have stared at it for a good five minutes until he heard a smash behind him.

Renesmee dropped her mirror when she saw Vladimir had no reflection.

She could see he was having difficulty with his portrait but she had no idea why until she walked behind him. She glanced down as she walked past; he was staring at the mirror in his hands intently, she got a perfect view of herself but Vladimir wasn't there! The mirror she had been holding slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor jarring Vladimir out of his stupor.

"Huh?" He spun round with unnatural speed "Oh no…" He said when he saw Renesmee's expression and the shards of mirror on the floor.

"You have no reflection…?" She took a step backwards "You have no reflection!"

"Um… yeah…" He responded uncomfortably. Renesmee looked at the mirror he was still holding in his hands.

"Why don't you have one?" The expression on her face was almost pity.

He didn't say anything for a few moments; he didn't like her to realise the evil he held inside. "Mirrors reflect what's inside and well, let's just say my kind don't hold goodness in our hearts…" His voice faded solemnly.

"You don't seem too bad…" Renesmee looked at him pity still shining out of those beautifully brown eyes.

"It doesn't mean I can't be…" He started then said. "Can you do me a favour?" Renesmee nodded seeing the way he avoided the previous subject. "Um… this is going to sound weird but can you tell me what I look like?"

Oh my gods… Where did she start? He was so good looking, [_Got to have an OMG beautiful moment for Renesmee, its happened to every gal I think so OMG beautiful moment for Nessie_] "Umm… you're…" So incredible handsome and hot! She stopped herself before she said it. "You have green eyes..." Green eyes that are full of kindness and beauty… _Shut up before you say something embarrassing! _"Your lips are…" _I wish they were touching my skin… SHUT UPP! _Renesmee ordered herself to stop. "Your lips are…. Below your nose," She finished lamely and Vlad looked slightly confused. "Your hair is black…" and looks sooo soft! _OKAY SHUT UP NOW JUST STOP! _Why was she finding everything about him so beautiful? She suddenly noticed she was leaning so close to Vladimir that they were almost nose to nose and he didn't seem to look uncomfortable.

_Bats…. It's now or never._

_ Oh my gods… he's too hot. Here goes nothing._

Vlad leaned in towards Renesmee as she leaned closer to Vlad. Their noses touched and Vlad finally laid his cool lips onto Renesmee's warm ones. [_Anyone feeling jealous of Nessie right naow? I certainly is._] It felt perfect, like the world had stopped.

Several hours seemed to pass and they stayed together, the light shinned on to Renesmee and she glowed while Vlad stayed in the shadows glowing just as brightly. Slowly they both pulled away looking at their feet.

"That did not just happen..." Becky was glaring at Vlad and Renesmee. "You did not just kiss him!"

"She did what?" Vlad grimaced and he thought things couldn't have gotten even worse. Bella stalked towards Vlad. "He? Kissed my dau- sister?" Becky nodded understandingly. _SNAP _Bella slapped Vlad across the cheek. "Don't touch her you monster!" As Vlad's head snapped to the side he felt a burn of anger and his eyes briefly flashed red then an abyssal black.

Red she could handle as her eyes had once been that blood red colour but black was almost as scary as when his eyes turned silver. Bella for the second time that day felt afraid. _I'm not out to harm you. _A voice suddenly said in her mind and her gaze flashed to Vlad's green eyes _I mean peace._

"I don't believe you seeing as you attacked me!" Vlad rolled his eyes; this was getting ridiculous. Vlad snapped his fingers and everyone in the room froze except Renesmee who looked scared and confused.

"Sorry," He said and vanished into thin air.

The second Vlad had gone the whole room burst into life again.

"Where's he gone?" Bella looked around wildly. "He just vanished?" Nessie nodded in a daze, he had just run through a wall? "You can't be serious! He just vanished?" Nessie nodded again still in the shocked sort of trance she had been in.

_**Later on that evening (blah blah blah)**_

"We need to do something about this!" Edward paced up and down the living room. "We can't just have this creature running wild!" Nessie hadn't told anyone what Vlad was.

"He might not be bad!" Nessie suddenly exclaimed angry at everyone for just assuming Vladimir was a monster; he didn't seem that bad if she was honest, he was a good kisser…

"Nessie, are you blocking me? What are you hiding?" Edward and everyone else scrutinised her.

"You don't understand!" She almost yelled.

"Nessie, Alice had a vision earlier…" He passed her a sheet of paper.

It had a very good drawing of Vlad on it but the thing that worried Nessie was the fact in the picture fangs had been drawn in Vlad's mouth and his eyes shaded in completely black.

"It's still doesn't mean he is bad!"

Thus the war of wills begins.

[_The end quote was from a Merlin fic and I was just desperate to use it :p_]


	7. A Very Dramatic Fight Scene To End

_Yepp hoohaa I have done basically a repeat of the end of the previous chapter for the start of this one yar yar yaarh. _

_Yes, this will end with a dramatic fight I wrote down months ago :p_

_Don't ask me about the chapter title; I just wanted to show off my dramatic fight scene which I am making a ridiculous amount of fuss about!_

_I made quite a long chapter, I would have made it longer but I decided against it._

_I think the Cullens are a bit aggressive :l_

_I have a youtube channel with a collection of Young Dracula music videos I have made, check em out pweez? _

_Channel name: HaiHyaHay_

_Not entirely sure where the jacket thing came from…. I think it was to do with the fact I have one and I wanted some like Ingrid's so Renesmee targeted Vlad._

Chapter 7 – A Very Dramatic Fight Scene To Finish The Chapter

"He might not be bad!" Renesmee exclaimed earning looks from everyone.

"Of course he is bad…" Edward said to her slightly confused before slapping his head. "You haven't seen it! Alice had a vision… about _Vlad_..." The way he said Vladimir's name suggested it was not pretty whatever vision Alice had, had. Her father pulled a flipped over sheet of paper off the table and gave it to her.

It was a picture of Vladimir and it didn't exactly show his best side. Alice had captured every feature of his face correctly but his face was curled into a scowl with snowy white fangs protruding from his lips his eyes were shaded in black. Also he wasn't wearing the school uniform that she had only seen him in, he was wearing jet black leather which hugged his body and also in his hand he held a samurai sword.

"Oh…" There wasn't much else to say.

"He's a monster and he's hurting innocent humans around here!" Edward snarled his opinion already set in stone. [_Anyone annoyed at Edward like me?_]

"How can you be so sure?!" Renesmee almost screamed was she the only one seeing clearly?! She wasn't sure just how friendly Vladimir was but she knew he wasn't killing people, when he had kissed her his scent hadn't been tainted; there had been no taste of blood in his mouth that would have been noticeable if he had been killing humans. _Gods he was a damn good kisser._ Renesmee looked to her father terrified he might have heard that thought but apparently he hadn't. "Maybe he does what we do!" Everyone shook their heads.

"You saw how his eyes changed colour," Bella said. "They went red, _red! _That means he has blood often and not animal blood,"

"Finally we might actually meet some proper vampires!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Emmets badly timed comment. "They don't seem to be tame like you," He pointed at Bella; he was still going on about how controlled she was in her newborn phase.

"If he is so evil what are you going to do?" It wasn't exactly fair for Vladimir, they were in his territory and they might be trying to throw him out.

"We're going to stop him murdering humans," She noticed her father didn't say how.._._

"But Dad! We're in their territory so shouldn't we be trying for the peaceful approach?" Renesmee asked trying to keep her family from murdering Vladimir's or something.

"No,"

"Gods! All of you are so obtuse!" Renesmee yelled and dived out the nearest window.

Vlad rarely left the school but when he did it was for long periods, he wasn't sure how long he would be gone for this time round.

He needed to get away from Erin and his family for a bit; it was almost impossible to avoid the people he lived with and he didn't want to handle them for a while. He was also nervous about Renesmee and her family; they were quite aggressive toward him and the evil inside wanted nothing more than to tear them apart.

He had been walking for a while and he was unsure of when he would stop but on reaching the centre of a clearing. he just sat down to stare at the full moon in the centre of the sky. Wolfie would have changed by now and was probably running wild round the school. The moon was a beautiful sight that night; Vlad sometimes wondered why he preferred the sun when every night this amazing spectre would come into the sky and be completely different.

"_Idiots!_" Someone cussed behind him and Vlad turned to see the pale face of Renesmee Cullen. She hadn't noticed him but then again he was motionless and black leather hugged his body.

"Hi Renesmee," She jumped out of her skin and turned to face him.

"I didn't see you! What are you wearing?" She sounded genuinely interested.

"Leather," Vlad stood and allowed her a good look at his jacket and slid her warm slender fingers over the material.

"Is this real leather?" Vlad nodded and Renesmee gave him a mischievous grin. "Can I try it on?" Vlad blinked slightly surprised but took it off and allowed Renesmee to try it on. "Wow!" She walked around a couple of times then turned back to Vlad. "Where do you get these? I want one!" She took it off and handed it back to Vlad.

"Shop in town called 'Dead Threads'," Renesmee nodded enthusiastically and produced a pen and paper from nowhere and wrote it down, when she was done the pen and paper disappeared into nothingness it seemed.

"I'm sorry my family are being totaal idiots about this Vladimir, you don't seem that bad," She gave a small smile which Vlad returned.

"It's Vlad and that's okay, my family can be bat brains too," Renesmee frowned at his insulting word.

"Bat brain? And I will keep calling Vladimir until you call me Nessie," Vlad shook his head; Nessie didn't suit her in his opinion.

"Bat brain is like the breather word idiots," Renesmee frowned at him again.

"I use idiots…"

"It was a breather word until I knew you existed," Renesmee shrugged and sat down next to where Vlad had now sat.

"What are you even doing?" Vlad straightened his jacket and turned to Renesmee looking straight into her brown irises.

"Just watching the moon really," Quickly he looked away again. "Needed to get away from my family," It all rushed back to Renesmee then.

"My family are trying to fry you!" A look of alarm shot across Vlad's handsome features and he stood abruptly.

"I'm going to have to-" He froze suddenly his eyes darting round the clearing. Renesmee frowned; she hadn't heard a thing then her family entered her vision leaving the trees and creating a semi-circle formation round her and Vlad (mainly Vlad). Sensing the danger Vlad began to move backwards steadily his eyes never leaving the group surrounding him.

"See you at school Renesmee…" Bella sniffed.

"At least someone knows her real name but sadly it's a bloodthirsty monster!" She waved her arms furiously and the largest of the Cullen's laughed faintly. Vlad scowled; why did everyone think he was a monster? He continued moving backwards towards the secretive trees.

"Stay where you are!" Vlad froze, he could feel the person attacking him mentally, trying to access his inner thoughts. He mentally roared sending tendrils of power out which burned the mind trying to invade his, Edward yelled out in pain.

"Get out of my head!" He snarled his eyes flashing crimson briefly. "And you!" He snapped at Alice who had been obviously trying to predict Vlad's actions.

"He's a proper vampire I say," The big one chipped in giving Vlad perfect timing and opportunity to run away.

"Stop!" Edward yelled and shot off in hot pursuit, the others followed except a motherly looking one who stopped Renesmee with a firm expression.

Vlad didn't flit; he was planning to fly back as it was easier so he was doing a run up.

Just as Vlad was launching himself into the air he felt a hand grab his leg. Suddenly that was a black bat in Edwards hand but as the first lights of dawn shone over the horizon the bat dipped down and they were chasing a small snow white wolf.


	8. Hunter

_Radical change of plotline for this story!_

Chapter 8 – Hunter

He was unlike any shapeshifter they had seen before, Edward had been up against wolves before but never had he seen anyone turn into a bat or block him other than Bella who had a shield. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a lot; he was over a hundred for goodness sake!

Edward put on a burst of speed hoping to catch the wolf but in one fluid movement the pale teen was back and sprinting away.

"For garlics sake, let's just get this over with," Vladimir froze and turned.

"Vladimir…" Edward warned in a way that unbeknownst to Edward sounded just like the Count.

"It's Vlad!" He snarled. "Why are you chasing me anyway?"

"We want to know what you are…" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I'm a vampire, why does everyone not get that?"

"Because you're not and you smell weird," Bella cut in and Vlad rolled his eyes again.

"You're the ones who smell weird! All stony and metallic!" The Cullen's hissed and moved into a group formation when Vlad took an angry step forward.

"You're the one who smells so… _evil_!" Vlad flinched at this.

"I can't help my nature," He mumbled looking solemn for once. "I don't want to hurt Renesmee and I won't!"

"Funnily enough, the Volturi said that right before trying to sentence us to death,"

"What is the flapping Volturi?!"

"Never mind, you're a werewolf," Edward said dismissively remembering the shape shifting. Vlad just looked at him like he had just said the moon was made of garlic.

"A WEREWOLF?!" The ground shock and Vlad's eyes flashed red briefly. "You think I'm a fur ball?! A werewolf?! Seriously?!"

"There's one way to find out," Everyone looked to Emmet who was casually leaning against a tree. Grabbing the trunk tightly he bent the tree exposing Vlad to a full beam of sunlight.

He started to smoke.

A string of Transylvanian, English and vampire swear words left Vlad's lips in a flurry of curses and hisses. Suddenly Alice was slammed into a tree and Vlad was standing in a shadowy spot glaring at the light.

"You smoked? You shouldn't have smoked you should have shined…" Edward murmured and Vlad scowled.

"News flash: I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun! Not glow like some weird glow stick!" The Cullen's looked rather offended by this remark until they noticed Vlad's slip.

"Vampires who burn in the sun… You're a vampire?!" Vlad swore in a different language under his breath.

"Yes I'm a vampire, but I don't drink human blood!" Bella scowled.

"Your eyes went red, that means you drink human blood," This time it was Vlad's turn to scowl.

"No it doesn't,"

"Yes it does,"

"Would you prefer that my eyes turned black instead?" Vlad's irises disappeared into a pool of black as he spoke. Bella gave an involuntary shudder.

"No," Green eyes reappeared.

"I don't drink human blood!" The Cullen's tittered and obviously didn't believe him, a blond vampire stepped out of the group and stood in front of Vlad, he tensed knowing that this vampire held the most respect within the coven.

"We can help you, you know," He smiled kindly his gold eyes showing nothing but concern, Vlad felt respect for this vampire's tranquillity. "We can show you our diet of animal blood," Vlad frowned, that was not what he expected.

"What do you mean?" He asked warily.

"Come hunting with us," Vlad was now officially confused.

"Uh…?"

"That wasn't a request," The bulky Emmet who had shined sunlight on him growled and stepped forward.

"Meet us here when the sun falls, we'll show you how much better it is to be human blood free!" He grinned and Vlad just shrugged; he had been expecting a fight.

Vlad looked at the school and quickly sped away at lightning speed.

"How does he move so fast?" Edward asked, the other vampire was faster than him by far.

**[X]**

Vlad, still pretty confused, waited in the woods, the sun had just gone down and he decided to meet the Cullen's anyway despite their weird confrontation.

He smelt the Cullen's sweet scent invade his nostrils and turned to face where the exited into the clearing.

"So hunting…" Vlad murmured.

"Pretty simple, just grab a deer and feed off it," Vlad nodded, he'd never actually tried animal blood but according to his father it tasted revolting.

"Why are we doing this?" Vlad suddenly asked as they began to run into the woods. "Six hours ago you were trying to kill me! Why suddenly be so friendly?" Edward looked at him darkly.

"Carlisle's idea, he thinks that it would be safe for you to be around Renesmee if we got you off human blood but I still don't trust you," Vlad raised an eyebrow briefly then nodded, he didn't expect trust.

It wasn't long until they found a number of deer. The Cullen's looked at Vlad gesturing him to go for one and Vlad allowed his senses to take hold.

Vlad decided to go straight in for the attack; he bared his fangs and lunged in for the kill.

**[X]**

Edward gasped when he saw that Vlad had fangs but luckily the other vampire had caught the animal before his prey could flee.

It didn't take long, it seemed faster than when their kind did it too. After a minute or too Vlad raised his head, his mouth coated in blood and his fangs seemed larger than they were before they went in.

"Awwh man! You're definitely a proper vamp," Emmet exclaimed. "You've got fangs and everything!" Vlad gave a small grin licking his lips of blood before he suddenly paled.

He shot across the woods as fast as he could go it seemed.

They found him learning against a tree vomiting the blood he had just consumed out.

"I can't drink this!" He coughed another mouthful of blood spilling onto the grass. The Cullen's winced.

"I've never seen this effect on vampires before," Vlad nodded before more blood forced itself out his mouth. "I don't understand why you can't drink it!" Edward growled, feeling a slight bit of pity for Vlad; he had to be a monster.

"I do," Vlad choked out.


	9. Hooked

_**Ok you may be wondering why there is no new chapter; there will be shortly.**_

_**I have had to make several edits to this chapter to fit it with the next chapter.**_

_**Next one will be up very soon!**_

Chapter 9 – Hooked

"It's because I…" Vlad swayed on his feet for a few seconds before letting go of the tree and crumpling to the floor.

"Why did the animal blood make him ill?" Edward exclaimed leaning down the scoop the young vampire up and allow Emmet to help carry him. Carlisle fixed Vlad with a concerned look; the animal blood had, had an awful effect on Vlad.

"He didn't seem to have any knowledge of the animal blood's effect on him…" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

Emmet hoisted Vlad into a fireman's lift and dashed off into the forest.

"Renesmee is going to kill us…" Bella murmured before chasing Emmet with the rest of the Cullen's behind.

**[X]**

"What did you do to him?!" Renesmee snarled when the Cullen's bought an unconscious Vlad in.

"It wasn't us I swear!" Emmet protested waving his arms. "He just vomited up all the animal blood he'd swallowed and fainted," Carlisle gestured for them to keep moving and quickly they transported Vlad to the small medical theatre Carlisle had.

The vampire stayed stone still on the bed; it was hard to tell whether he was undead or just… dead.

They hadn't bothered to hook him up to an IV or heart monitor as there was absolutely no point.

Suddenly Vlad bolted upright but his eyes stayed closed. When they flashed open they were completely black. His eyes zipped round the room until it landed on the blood bags.

Carlisle saw the young vampire's gaze fix on the blood bags and then saw the struggle to tear his ebony irises off the type AB. Vlad took a deep breath in.

"Get it out of here…" He ordered trying to keep control of himself. The vampires in the room froze confused at his sudden outburst. "NOW!" He snarled his voice going deep. Carlisle understanding what Vlad was saying removed the blood and placed it in his makeshift fridge.

"How do you like do those things? Make your voice go all deep and stuff?" Emmet asked enthusiastic as always. Vlad just shrugged and forced his fangs back in. "Why did you throw up all the animal blood?"

"I don't know… my father sometimes had animal blood and he never affected him like that…" What followed were a few minutes of awkward silence as all the Cullen's other than Carlisle filtered out the room.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked Vlad gently. The younger vampire frowned.

"I feel fine but I don't get why I fainted… and I'm so thirsty!" His eyes flashed red briefly. A metal cup was pushed into his hands by Carlisle, he looked up confusedly. "This is human…" He said regarding the red liquid coldly.

"I can't be sure what did animal blood did to your system so I need to make sure you're healthy," Vlad looked at the smooth liquid for a few seconds more before shaking his head and drinking it, it only took one sip to return his skin to its usual vampiricly healthy sheen. He put the cup down quickly fighting the instinct to have more.

Carlisle watched the vampire with interest; maybe they were wrong…?

"Why are you so friendly?" Vlad barked out suddenly, anything to keep his mind off the blo… never mind. "One minute you're trying to kill me saying I'm a monster then next you're trying to be my best friend and to be honest it makes no sense!"

"Edward and Bella are very hot headed when it comes to protecting Renesmee and we assumed you were like every other vampire we come across,"

"So you're saying this whole mess came from jumping to conclusions?!" Vlad scowled, why was it that everything was always assumed when it came to him? The cup was still on the table beside him, so easy just to reach it and get a heavenly taste.

Carlisle looked slightly embarrassed but nodded and quietly said. "Yes," Vlad's eyes darted to the cup; he needed stress relief!

"I've got school in an hour, I need to get back or they'll think I did a runner again," Carlisle didn't comment on the end of that statement but nodded leaving Vlad to get himself sorted.

He really shouldn't have left Vlad alone with a cup of blood.

The first thing Carlisle noticed when he returned was that the cup was empty; though Vlad had been reluctant to drink it before. There was a little spillage on the floor beside the fridge, but this wasn't the blood he gave Vlad.

"Edward! Bella!" He yelled knowing that his son and daughter had to know first seeing how personal it was. They were both in front of him instantly hearing the alarm in his voice. "I don't think we got Vlad off human blood," He started looking dismayed towards the fridge and opened the door. "But we definitely got him on it," There was an empty IV bag dripping blood onto the floor and the other three that had been in there were gone.

"Renesmee!" Edward and Bella said simultaneously.

**[X]**

Renesmee at that point in time was heading to her geography when Vlad appeared beside her wearing a smug smirk.

"Vlad!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly causing him to tense before he slid an arm around her. "Are you okay?" She murmured pulling back.

"I feel great!" He grinned showing white teeth. "I've finally realised what I want out of unlife," Renesmee turned to him mildly interested and oblivious to what she was about to engage in.

"What's that?" Vlad grin widened.

"You," She didn't even have time to answer.

**[X]**

Renesmee kissed back for a few seconds until she tasted it. She shoved Vlad away. "You've had human blood!" She hissed at him and he looked faintly offended but nodded all the same. Vlad grinned.

"I didn't realise how good it tasted!" Renesmee sighed. "Apparently he hadn't reached the point where he was addicted to it. "I feel like I can do anything!" He grinned even more. "And right now I want to kiss you!" Then they resumed their original activity.

Kissing him was so much more intense, it was like a different person! She liked the Vlad before though, with his clumsy flirts and amazing patience.

He sure liked it rough, he was kissing so forcefully and she was returning it.

Suddenly she felt a little nick of pain in her lip, she ignored it; she was doing something important. She still ignored it when she felt another one but then Vlad's kisses became sluggish and almost sucky, she realised why. She didn't stop him though, it was far too enjoyable.

**[X]**

Footsteps moved down the corridor perpendicular to the one they were in. _Go away! _Vlad thought hearing the clicking shoes of the head mistress, he ignored it.

"Oh my!" Vlad turned at the surprised voice.

**[X]**

It wasn't often Miss McCauley was shocked but there was no way she could have predicted to find Mr Cullen's daughter and Mr Count's son smooching in the hallway. Vlad pulled back from Renesmee sharpish and turned to her looking rather annoyed at being interrupted. She noted there was a dot of red on Renesmee's lips which didn't look like lipstick.

**[X]**

This was going to take some explaining.


	10. NOTE

_Hello my beautiful readers!_

_Before I upload the next chapter I need you all to go back and read the previous one as I have edited the chapter a bit._

_New chapter should be up soon!_

_xoxo_


	11. Hungry

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO READERS!**

**NO NO NO! DON'T SKIP! REAAAD**

**Go back to the previous chapter and read it again. **

**I've made some edits to the plot which you need to read.**

**I wrote most of this during an Englis assessment and finished it off listening to the beautiful My Chemical Romance ;)**

Chapter 10 – Hungry

They _almost_ could have explained it away, but almost doesn't win you a bottle of vintage blood at fangfest does it?

Miss McCauley looked between the pair from the dribble of red on Renesmee's lips to the smug grin on Vlad's face.

"You two should be in lessons." She said trying to keep her voice level. Vlad shrugged uncaringly while Renesmee muttered a garbled apology to her shoes. There was a few seconds silence before a scowl finally made its way onto the head teacher's face.

"My office, _now,_" She ordered in a deadly calm voice with authority that even Vlad decided not to argue with.

**[X]**

Apparently Renesmee hadn't noticed that she still had some red stuff on her lips but Vlad certainly had; his eyes kept flicking between it and Miss McCauley who wondered whether it was blood, no… It didn't look like they got that far and if they had there would more and it certainly would not be on Renesmee's lips.

"I do not have a problem with you two _getting to know each other_," Everyone knew what that meant. "But please do not do it when you should be in lesson or in school time at all!" Renesmee was suddenly finding her knees very interesting all of a sudden while Vlad shamelessly held his head high and shrugged; normally she would have reprimanded any other student but Vlad didn't usually cause trouble so she let it slide, then he smirked.

"Vlad," She said suddenly. "Stop smirking." The smirk did not vanish; Miss McCauley sighed and checked her watch. "There is twenty minutes until the end of lesson four, you two will stay in here and do work then you will spend lunchtime with me and I will be calling your parents about this." Renesmee gulped.

Vlad snorted and she quietened him with a glare. "I will also talk to your father about this Vlad. I thought we got over this bad behaviour." Vlad scowled and Renesmee sent him a puzzled look.

"Right, I think I might have something for you two to work on." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. _GCSE Biology – The Human Body p88 – 90. _Then she shoved a heavy book into Vlad's arms. "Go to room 19 and work on this, if Miss Bourne asks say I sent you and show her that. She handed the piece of paper to Renesmee.

**[X]**

Vlad did not enjoy detention at all; most teenagers don't but that detention was especially terrible.

He's decided he was never going to go back to soy blood ever. Human blood made him feel so much stronger! He felt way more in control and confident especially without the insistent thirst prickling in the back of his throat; he couldn't help but grin at the power circulating round his body like vampiric blood.

Then he felt it.

A small twinge in his throat throwing him off guard, his eyes shot to the pale pulse in the throat of the teacher watching him, he looked away quickly.

He was enjoying messing the teachers around with his newfound confidence but he didn't want to bite people, he was just going to steal from his father's blood supplies. But another burn through his throat made him consider his options; would it really matter all that much if one breather disappeared?

**[X]**

Speed limits were just a word when a vampire got behind the wheel Edward realised as he drove breaking the speed limit while taking recklessly fast turns; he had to get to Renesmee, he didn't know how dangerous Vlad was to her but the breathers around him would be in a lot of danger.

**[X]**

Something was definitely up with Vlad. He kept feeling his lip nervously -with none of the confidence he'd had previously- and his eyes kept drifting to a certain point in the room, she couldn't work out exactly where he was looking.

Miss McCauley kept watching her and Vlad from her desk, they were sat on opposite sides of the classroom so she couldn't see how they could cause any harm but apparently the teacher was expecting to cause trouble – well, she had caught them making out in the corridor.

Renesmee looked around bored. Vlad was scowling again and Miss McCauley was staring; not a great combo.

Then she heard a click and looked round for the source. Vlad was looking very intently at Miss McCauley who had frozen then she noticed just how red his irises looked. She clicked her fingers and the teacher unfroze. Vlad clicked his fingers glaring at her.

Renesmee's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

Vlad didn't even look at her this time, his eyes were rapidly turning crimson and he gave a low guttural growl. "Getting lunch,"

Renesmee looked at the teacher then at Vlad, she raised her hand.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click!_

_Click!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

"Stop!" Vlad growled and Miss McCauley looked at him.

"Stop what Vlad?" Vlad scowled.

"Uh… Never mind," He snapped his fingers again. Renesmee snapped her fingers too.

_Snap._

_Snap._

Miss McCauley now looked relatively confused as you would if you were repeatedly hypnotised.

"Fine," Vlad snapped. "It will just be more painful this way." Then he bared his fangs and ascended from his chair. Miss McCauley backed away and Vlad hissed.

Renesmee didn't know what to do as she watched Vlad stalk towards the terrified teacher.

**[X]**

Miss McCauley was a distant thought in his mind, he couldn't connect the warm body of blood to the teacher he was fond of.

He had to drink something before Renesmee disappeared as well. Her persona was already beginning to vanish behind the wall of red in his mind.

"Vlad stop!" He heard a voice say. Was it Renesmee's? He ignored it. He was so close. The banquet of blood stood in front of him powerless to escape.

"Vlad!" He hissed at the voice again. Why and what was trying to stop him get a meal? He was just trying to feed himself.

He felt small hands pulling at the edge of his shoulder. Vlad pulled his shoulder away and the hands came back stronger. He scowled and turned round and gave a menacing growl.

He saw a frightened face and smiled slightly, the scent of fear radiated circled the room. He then turned to his potential meal.


End file.
